


Just try

by PseftisIncertus



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Smut, defining relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseftisIncertus/pseuds/PseftisIncertus
Summary: Mo Guan shan thinks about his emotions towards He tian, Unexpectedly, they met and He tian decides to settle things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic posted here as well as my first smut so I hope it turns out well. This is actually a revenge fanfic I wrote for a fanfic I read on tumblr which wzs sorta violent so I wanted it to be lighter but just as meaningful.

"He tian . . . "

Guan shan mutters in the air. He can't help thinking about it. He tian kissed him. Why would he?! He was disgusted and confused. It was beyond his comprehension why the man would do that to him.

To tease him? To make fun of him? Either way he felt like he was used as a plaything. Itwas what he hated the most. In his group of friends everyone looked up at him and saw him as superior but to He tian, he was just some kid he could play around. He hated himself knowing how he trembles at the sight of He tian, how he was willing to bend to his every will for fear to be hurt.

He was a man, he had his pride, but to He tian all of this crumbles. Everytime he was with him Guan shan felt the difference in power and he hated his guts for cowering in fear. What confused him more was the fact that this man, He tian, for all his manliness and overwhelming power would do something as kissing a man, kissing him. Hewas pissed with the thought and the memoryof crying, it was the most shameful state he was ever in and he would not forgive He tian.

The thought provoked him, suddenly stomping the floor. This caught the attention of the class as well as the teacher. It wasn't surprising that he was sent out.

He walked towards the window to see the people on the court. Speaking of the devil, Hetian was there. He was playing basketball, assoon as he finished, girls started crowding over him. All seem to be fond of him, a girl even handed him a sandwich, to which the man accepted. Guan shan was pissed from seeing He tian's face. He looked somewhere else. 

Time passed like a blur, it was their dismissal time. He took his stuff and eagerly left. For all he know he just wanted to feel thewarm matress of his bed pressed on his face He was tired, not physically, mentally but equally draining. He just wanted to go home.

He walked absentmindedly through the streets, nothing else on his mind but to makeit home soon. Until . . . . 

BEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!! 

He heard a loud noise from a car about to hithim, fortunately he was pulled in time but some stranger.

"Sorry" was all he could say to the driver. He tried to calm down and looked back at the man who saved him. He tian

Instinctively he was about to punch him but was caught by He tian's palm.

"Is that how you're suppose to thank the man who saved your life?"  
"I'd rather die!"  
"Say that again!" He tian pulls Guan shan's collar close to his face, he may seem composed but he was the type to respond immediately to such comments.

Guan shan grips hard on He tian's wrist. He was trembling and fuck did he hated it. He tian slowly removes his grip he let him go. He stood up and threw a sandwich on his lap. 

"To cool your head off", he walks away. Guanshan found it disrespectful, stood up hurriedly and threw it at the back of He tian'shead.

"I don't need it!" He yelled. He tian quickly walked back and pushed him towards the wall. Passers by was surprised and started murmuring. 

Guan shan glared at He tian fiercely. But He tian grew aware of the attention they were attracting so he dragged Guan shan away. He tried to free himself but He tian was just overwhelmingly strong, the dragging went on and on until they arrived at He tian's apartment.

He opened his door and dragged him towards the couch pushing him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!" Was all Guan shan can say, he knew he can't fight back and from the reaction he got, he knew He tian was angry.

The black haired man glared at him and sat at the opposite chair.

"Why are you so mad at me?"  
". . . "  
"Was it the kiss?"

Guan shan looked away. He was disappointed with himself getting dragged all the way here and now, being read by He tian. This man seem to know how to piss people off.

"Why are you getting mad at something so petty"  
"It wasn't petty?!!!"  
"I see, so you're like a girl who cherishes their first kiss that much"  
"Stop fucking around with me!"  
"If you're that mad then why don't you fight back?"

Guan shan stared at him, he couldn't admit the difference between them, he did not want to admit defeat that way.

"If I kiss you again . . . " He tian started, Guanshan punched him flat. He was filled with rage, but simultaneously He tian caught his arm and pushed him to the ground. Guan shan tried to fight back but he was surprised at the sudden contact of their lips.

He tian kissed him again.

He squirmed, he tried pushing him away but he can't create a gap between them, the contact remained. He was trying his best to hold up any emotion he was trying to hide until he finally burst into tears.

He tian parted his lips, he saw Guan shan crying. He remained there, looking at him.

"A-are you g-going to laugh at m-me now?" Guan shan said while in tears. He tian just stared at him, he was calm as if waiting for him to settle down.

Guan shan didn't know how to interpret this reaction. But he knew one thing, he just wanted to leave, he has embarassed himself so much now he can't bare anymore. He then resigned to his fate, and pleaded. 

"Please let me go" it was uncharacteristicallyfrom him, to plead, to look miserable, he wasdesperate to salvage anything left from his pride. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"Tsk" He tian clicked his tongue, he sat himself pulling the other man to his chest. Guan shan just let himself settle at He tian's chest, he was much of a mess now he didn't know what to do anymore. He was like a girl in He tian's arms, and he was being treated as one. As much as he hated it, he had no other choice. 

"I'm sorry" He tian began, Guan shan became more confuse, its like He tian became a completely different person. He looked at him.

He tian had a face so calm and comforting, he seemed like he wanted to soothe him. Guan shan, sniffed, He tian chuckled a bit.

"If you act like that, you're going to make it harder for me to let you go"

Guan shan trembled, why did his heart skip abeat. That wasn't right. He suddenly said, "Don't you dare kiss me again or I'll never forgive you" 

He tian's face moved closer, "then I don't want to be forgiven". Guan shan tried to move away but He tian was closing the gap. He was starting to feel mortified when suddenly, "Are you really that disgusted?" He tian whispered, Guan shan wants to speak but the way He tian looked as if he was asking for forgiveness and acceptance, he was side tracked. He tian whispered, "Just try kissing me again, then tell me" 

Absurd, why the hell would he kiss He tian? Forceful kissing was one thing but kissing him willingly? What was he thinking? Why? But regardless of that, He tian proceeded to close their gap and kissed him again.

The 3rd time, but it was different. It was slowand somewhat passionate. Guan shan started to melt in. There was something the way He tian held him that time and kissed him that somewhat intoxicated him. He tian cupped Guan shan's face and slowly parted his lips, sliding his tongue in to intertwine with Guan shan's. This move seem to elicit a reaction from Guan shan but he seem to allow himself to be swallowed. He tian was good, he knew how to work his way, and had Guan shan melting to his mouth. But a newbie would be a newbie and soon, Guan shan was running out of breath, he didn't knew how to catch his breath in between kisses. He tian chuckled, he found it cute. Guan shan blushed, "it wasn't funny" as he wiped his lips. 

He tian, kissed him again, forceful as it led both of them fall to the floor. Now He tian was above Guan shan. He continued kissing the other man but now, more passionate andforceful as if he was hungry and was anticipating this for a long time. Guan shan seem to respond and before he knew it, he was kissing the man as passionately as he other did. 

He tian slowly had his hands travel down Guan shan's body, trying to remove the man's shirt. Guan shan noticed and broke the kiss. "H-hey?!! T-this wasn't part of . . . . "he trailed off suddenly became aware of what just happened the past minutes and flushed full red. 

He tian them removed his shirt breathing heavily, "Do you think after that kiss I would just leave it like that?" Guan shan started trembling, "Just be silent and feel, you won't regret it" 

Regret? He was ashamed beyond explanation and whatever happens that night, he would definately regret it. But the way He tian looked at him, he felt fear, as if he was being dominated and had no choice but to obey. He allowed himself to fall in the hands of the man he detested the most. He was shaking uncontrollably, He tian whispered to his ears, "Relax" as he planted small kisses on the red haired man's neck. He kissed then suck, just enough to leave marks, as if a sign of dominion over that piece of skin. Guan shan was terrified but the sensation of each kiss was overwhelming him, he was trying so hard to fight back his own reactions. He tian kissed him again, this time using it as a distraction as he slowly removes Guan shan's shirt. The other man comply despite wanting to fight back and wanting everything to stop, the sensation left makes him want to contradict himself. 

He tian began kissing him in all sorts of places, starting from his neck down to his chest, played with his nipple a bit. He kissed and bite them playfully, Guan shan was disgusted of himself as to why he was somewhat enjoying this. He was overflowing with sensations he had never felt before. Yes, he was a virgin, but the thought of a man doing this, he wants to bury himself and never to be dugged out ever again. 

He tian continued to kiss him going lower to his stomach and god did Guan shan wanted him to stop. He was ashamed of himself especially when He tian seem to notice the problem.

Guan shan's was half hard underneath his pants. He had no choice but to cover his face in shame while the other man stared. It was absolutely horrifying for Guan shan but to He tian, this seems like an invitation. 

He tian smiled, "Hard are we?" he teasingly said.

This did not help the embarrassment Guan shan was going through, he just wanted to die on the spot. 

He tian then removed Guan shan's pants enough to expose his aching member. He touched the tip with his thumb and he moved his face closer until his breath is felt by Guan shan's tip. This made the redhead flush red, and he completely surrendered his fate, he was ashamed, embarrassed and disgusted but his body's reaction seem to betray him. It was contradicting him. 

He tian licked the length of Guan shan and started to take in his full length. Guan shan was trying so hard to muffle the sounds he was making. The other man didn't care and proceeded on giving Guan shan a blowjob. He tian intentionally made it slow, so Guan shan can hear the sloppy sounds he was making, and this made the redhead lose it. He was already making sounds that seem to encourage He tian more. 

Guan shan was about to come, He tian the released his cock. He removed Guan shan's arms from his face. He wanted to see how much of a mess he had made. 

Guan shan was flushed red, breathing heavily, and almost teary eyed. He tian was contented, he licked Guan shan's ear and said, "Turn around and let me fuck you" 

Guan shan, gulps. The mere word frightened him. It wasn't sexy, it was like a threat to him. He was so ready to back out, this was gonna go way too far already. 

But He tian was determined to have what he wants. Using force, he turned Guan shan around and positioned him in a way that his ass was exposed in the air.

Guan shan was trying to prepare for the worst. He knew little about how this is gonna go but of all the stories he heard, it was never good. The only thing left for him to do was to brace for it. He was griping hard on the floor.

He tian felt how tense Guan shan was. He teased him more when he pressed his hardened member on Guan shan's ass. He didn't remove his pants yet. Guan shan became more nervous and firghtened, he was going to fucked tonight and He tian is the one whose going to do it. He can't think of anything worse.

He tian proceeded to lick his own fingers, covering them enough saliva to act as a lube. He pressed his finger on Guan shan's butt hole and inserted his first finger.

Guan shan felt the weird sensation. Slowly, He tian started moving it back and forth, until he added another finger. Guan shan was now, feeling it. He felt the fingers scissoring their way into him and when the third finger was added, he was being stretched. It hurt but somehow he was getting use to the motion set by He tian, he didn't go rough, not what Guan shan expected. He was getting used to it until He tian completely removed his fingers. Guan shan felt the sudden lost of contact, it kinda disappointed him until he felt something bigger was drilling into him. 

He tian's cock was inside him. He gripped harder onto the floor. He resigned to his fate. 

The black haired man took his time, and allowed Guan shan to adjust, slowly he started moving, guiding Guan shan's hips as he was trying to create a rhythm at the same time looking for the spot that would earn the most of the reaction he has seen so far from Guan shan.

Guan shan was completely betrayed by his body, his mouth was agape, he was moving with He tian and somehow his actions was conveying he wanted more. He tian understood this well and increase the speed until Guan shan was already screaming, he was being overwhelmed by his body, He tian kept on hitting the spot that made his knees weaker by the second. But that wasn't all, He tian began pumping Guan shan's neglected dick, moving along the fast rhythym. This made Guan shan cum first. He was already weak and his body couldn't take it all but He tian wasn't finished yet. He continued to fuck Guan shan hard until it worked the redhaired hard again only to come again, this time, He tian come with him. 

They were both exhausted, He tian was trying to catch his breath beside Guan shan whose face was buried into the couch. 

A few minutes later, He tian turned to Guan shan,

"So how was it?"  
No response  
"Guan shan?"  
Still none  
"Mo Guan shan??", he pulled the other man to reveal his face.

Guan shan fell asleep, he seem to be so exhausted, He tian just smiled and try to regained his strength to carry Guan shan to the bedroom.

He laid Guan shan there and covered him in a blanket. He tian seem to hear Guan shan murmur something.

He went in closer,  
"I haven't settled how I feel for you yet!" Guan shan was sleeptalking.  
He tian smiled, cupped Guan shan's face and said,  
"Just try kissing me again"


End file.
